undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Misfits/Episode 1
This is the first episode of The Dead Awakened Spin-off Misfits, released 11/27/14. Greg Dooly stood with his bare arms crossed admiring how tone he had been getting ever since he began to tan. Greg snapped out of his daze and turned towards the six young misfits who stood ahead of him. He opens his mouth, “Another batch of teenage-“ A dark hair boy with the skin as pale as a ghost tests the probation officer, and cuts him off. “Don’t you mean adults, you old hag.” Greg lifts an eyebrow and it's clear he's immediately annoyed. “What did you say?” Greg steps forward showing no signs of fear as a wicked smile grew among the tips of his lips. The boy stares the older man up and down, and gives a slight chuckle. “I said nothing.” he replied. “Good answer Sebastian Fair.” Greg smirks noticing the tiny flinch in Sebastian’s finger which keep gripping among the steel railing that keeps him from falling into the water behind him. Greg waits for silence, and smiles as his lips move again. “As your probation officer, I expect you all to treat me with respect and you're to do what is asked of y-“ “What the hell is your name anyways?” A girl leans along the green railing, her arms bent back in an awkward position as she chews on a thick layer of bubble gum. Greg turns swiftly into a drill sergeant stance, and makes his way to the girl with the gushing red hair. “Well Isis Mose; wannabe one hit wonder— it's Greg Dooly. I suggest getting your career together before you bring your hard ass anymore attention to me." Greg grows satisfied when Isis rolls her eyes clearly annoyed, and blows a bubble. “Someone isn’t peachy.” A short pale girl with brunette hair speaks. Greg turns his head towards her. “Oh trust me; this is me when I’m peachy. You don’t want to see me when I’m not.” his eyes widen. “What? Do you turn into The Incredible Hulk or some shit?” The girl responds and smiles at the realization that she managed to crack a couple of crackles from her new colleages. Greg sighs as he's been through this routine for many years. These kids were not nothing new. “Now, now Kristina-“ Greg quickly backfired. “It’s Kris.” Greg licks his lips, and bends his knees to meet Kris at eye-level. It was until now did everyone realize how tall the probation officer really was. “Well as long as you’re on my property, I'll call you whatever I want.“ “It’s the city’s property, not yours.” “I wonder how your Father would feel about the words coming from your smartass mouth.” Greg says. Kristina opens her mouth, but quickly shuts it as he lifts a phone towards her face, with a contact with the name of Mark Essie; her father. “How do you know my Father?” “I’m a retired police officer hunny, I have a lot of connections -- plus I’m a big fan of your Father’s books.” Kris for the first time in a while had managed to be dumb down, and couldn’t find the right words to respond. Instead she had no choice but to choose to remain silence, as she watched Greg pay no more attention to her. Greg moves at a nice pace back and forth, keeping his head up towards the six misfits. “Before I continue, does anyone else have something they want to get off their chest?” Greg asked. “Look sir, I’m not supposed to be here." A young man with skin as bronze as a leopard speaks. Greg couldn't help but despise the boy for his rockin' tan. “Alright then, we shall move on.” Greg raises an eyebrow seeing the boy from the corner of his eyes make an awkward expression. A few of the misfits laugh at the boy. “Now, first and foremost let me re-introduce myself.” Greg begun, “My name is Greg Dooly and I’m a former police officer of the city, and now that I’m officially retired, I decided to come back to make sure crazed young adults like yourself don’t get in anymore trouble. If you need assistance with anything, you’ll come to me. Your uniforms are set up in your lockers, which will be given out by me, now any questions?” After a brief moment of awkward silence, Greg began making his way towards the front door gesturing for all of them to follow. He held out six cards, giving them out individually. “Now if you guys need me, I will be in my office.” Greg smiled warily; making a weird gesture with his hand, as he slowly walked the opposite direction. *** “You can’t be serious.” Kris smirks with her arms curled up together. She stared at the orange jumpsuit in front of her. A few stains appeared on them, clearly they were carry downs. She grabbed the outfit anyways, staring around the silent, shallow grey room. She removed her black shirt revealing a black brand made bra with a design of roses engraved into them. She continued on, quickly removing her dark pants revealing a hunt of grey panties. She then begins to place the jumpsuit over her, only to hear obnoxious laughter come into the room. Her face quickly grew pale, with a slight hint of pink glow on her cheeks. Two boys came into the room, a tall dark skin male, followed by the pale ghost known as Sebastian after him. The two boys stopped just in time to get a glimpse of her body, just as she zipped the jumpsuit up to her neck. They both smile, and immediately Kris grows embarrassed. She's out of the locker room fast. “What got you in such a rush?” Isis asked the girl noticing how grey the bags under her eyes were. “Well for one thing, this place has co-ed locker rooms.” “You can’t be serious?” Isis expression turned quickly into a grimace. A boy with dark hair quickly pushes back them muttering words under his breath. Isis stares annoyed, “Excuse me? Don’t you have any manners-“ “Fuck off.” The boy admitted to the girl as he made his way into the locker room. Isis stares in shock and can only say one thing. “Rude.” she rolls her eyes. “At you're here with my Kris.” “I don't know what I would do if you wasn't here either.” Kris faked a smile, "Sorry but I need to go talk to Greg about this locker-situation." She said turning around to follow the door with a sign on it that says, Greg Dooly's Office. Leaning up against the wall, she stared down at Greg with her arms cross. Greg looked up, and looked quickly back down. This went on for a few more seconds until finally Greg raised his head again. “What do you want?” he asked. “Well for one thing, why aren’t there separate locker rooms?” “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. Why, you want another locker room?” Greg raised an eyebrow. “Yes, that would be fantastic.” “Alright, last room on the hall is all yours.” Greg handed her a pair of keys, and slowly went back to reading his article chuckling. Kristina twirled the keys around her fingers, as her notice the other five make their way out of the locker rooms. *** The same boy earlier that told the two girls to fuck off sat down picking at his fingers. The room was filled with a deadly silence that was contagious to each of the misfits. The two boys were no longer laughing, and Kristina was the only one not to be seen. Greg appeared holding a weave basket filled with old spatulas, and a bunch of scrubbing tools. He set the basket down towards his feet and stared at the misfits that lounged before them. It became clear to him that they weren’t interested in what he had to say at all. “Alright, I only see five of you guys, where the hell is the other one?” Greg asked. No one answered, nor did they listen to him. “Ezekiel,” Greg asked. Ezekiel snapped out of his gaze realizing he was playing with his fingernails again. He stared up confuse. “What did you say sir?” He mumbled. “Do you know where Kristina is?” he asked. Ezekiel couldn’t think straight, he hadn’t even known a Kristina. His eyes grew wide, trying hard to remember faces and names. The girl he told to fuck off earlier; not the red one but the brunette. "She went down towards the janitor closet." Zeke's heart nearly skipped a beat as heard a scream come from down the hall. It was Kristinas; she slammed the door hard, walking as if she was late to a job interview. “Can this day get any worse?” Her eyes were flustered with red, and easily visible behind the dark bangs that curve over them. “Here take your stupid ass key. As soon as I walked in, there were multiple rats just scattering across the room.” She held her hand out to Greg. Greg grabbed the keys laughing. “Good, because you won’t have to be in here much longer. Y’all guys will be going outside today, cleaning off the graffiti and art that thugs enjoy putting up there every two to three days.” Greg begins walking towards the steel brown double doors, gesturing for them to follow them. “Come on.” He opened the door. Ezekiel leaped to the ground to hurry up and get the basket that was filled with the supplies. He stared up ahead at the doors, to see everyone already walking on without him. He always was the oddball of the group, weather it was for a group project or just hanging out with friends in general. Ezekiel lowered his head; he never really did have many friends in the first place. He thought about asking them to wait for him, but it would be nothing but pointless. He lowered his head once more, looking at all the dust he had collected on his jumpsuit. *** “You cannot be fucking serious?” The dark skinned tall boy said. He towered over everyone else, and his hair stood up like a medieval time castle. It was nearly impossible to miss him if you were walking on the streets of Belforde. Greg laughs. “Well Jace, it’s y’all guys jobs to get this clean up all this junk. I'll be in my office.” Greg said walking away. Jace stood still, his bare arms crossed against his red tank top. The walls were fitted with different shades of color, and writing fonts. He stared at the others, wondering if they knew what the words meant. They looked confused, other than Sebastian who simply smirked and laughed, not because he knew them but because he was simply immature. The words on the walls were different gangs. He grew uncomfortable knowing he knew what each symbol, and name meant. “I recognize you.” Jace hears a sly voice behind him say. He turns to see a bronzed skin boy, inches shorter then him. “Didn’t you get caught for stealing drugs?” The boy asked. Jace tightened his eyebrows. Who did this white boy think he was? he thought. “How about you mind your own fucking business. Besides aren’t you that football kid that decided stealing some fucking crab legs would make you a pussy magnet?” Jace said giving an unfriendly laugh towards the boy. “I’m not just a football kid, its Luke Rabi, former star QB of Bellforde high.” He said, attempting to deepen his voice a little. He reached out his hand hoping to pursue a handshake. Jace stared at his hand until Luke finally got the clue. “How the hell you have the audacity to call me out on my own crime, when you’re here for stealing some crab legs. Fuck out of here; I'm the only person that should be speaking about my own business.” Jace said. Luke was speechless; he didn’t know what to say. He never really was one to trash talk off the field. He opens his mouth hoping he’ll say something that was good but he choked. Jace turns away shaking his head. Jace continued on, looking to gather more supplies. “Don’t worry about him.” Kristina said, bending down holding a scrubber in her tiny hands. Luke lifted his scrubber noticing she had a water hose in her hands. “Thanks, but I don’t really need you to tell me not to worry about him.” Luke laughed. “I know, he just seems like a douchebag; both him and the other boy Sebastian walked in on my getting dressed…” “Then we’ll get along good then, because he is a douchebag.” They both laughed. “It’s Kristina right?” “Kris- Don’t worry you don’t really have to tell me who you are.” “Oh really, why is that?” Luke didn't know if it was a good thing or not that she didn't want him to say who he was. “I’m used to writing about how you terrorized opposing team’s defenses with only your leg, and your cannon of an arm every Friday night.” She said, before stealing a glance at his strong arms. She stands up, and immediately turns the other way as her eyes meets with his. She was nearly embarrassed, her cheeks beginning to feel heavy. “So does that mean you know about the broken collarbone that I suffered?” he asked. She smiled, “Yeah, I know about that to.” “I knew you looked familiar, how come we never talked to each other at school before?” “I don’t know. You ever been to any of the soccer games?“ Luke opened his mouth, but no words came out when he heard a scream behind him. He turns around and sees Isis covered in nothing but water. Her jumpsuit turned to a darker orange color. “Oh my god!” She screamed, staring down Sebastian as he held a water hose in his hand. “Why the hell would you do that you dipwad?” She said loudly. It was almost a perfect representation of a child throwing a fit. “Relax, it was just an accident.” Sebastian said calmly. A few chuckles escaped out of few of their mouves. “Just take this as a fun joke, I mean everyone is laughing about it, even little pervert finds it funny.” Sebastian said stainr at Ezekiel who immediately stops laughing laughing. Isis opened her mouth, but instead an angry Kristina spoke for her. “You don’t have to be such an asshole all the time.” Sebastian turned to meet eyes with the girl. “It was an accident.” He said calmly. Kristina was caught off guard, she expected him to be much more aggressive; instead this was all a child's game to him. “You have no reason to be calling that boy a pervert, not to mention the fact you walked in on me changing, and didn’t even bother to look away, and now you're claiming spraying Isis was an accident. Really mature of you.” Kristina crossed her arms. For a moment, it was nothing but silence. Sebastian stared trying to figure out who the hell this chick was. “What makes you think I did it? It was only an accident.” His tone was much more aggressive. Kristina wanted to respond back, but had to hold herself back. People like Sebastian didn't deserve her light of day. Sebastian begins to slowly laugh. “I’m just kidding, but I’m sorry okay.” He turned his back and begins to scrape the walls. It was evident he didn't mean it by the tone of his sarcastic voice. Greg appeared. “What the hell is going on out here, and why is Isis wet?” “Sebastian sprayed me!” she pointed towards the boy, “I didn’t do shit, she’s lying.” “If that’s the case, then you won’t mind if I asked your friends?” Greg asked despite knowing Sebastian fully did it. Sebastian nodded his head. "Go right ahead." he smirked. “Sebastian did do it, he’s nothing but manipulative.” Kristina said. Sebastian met her eyes again. The only thing that hinted he was human was the slight curve on the corner of his lips. "What about you guys?" He asked the rest. Ezekiel nodded his head, followed by both Isis and Luke. The only person who didn’t respond was Jace who simply crossed his arms as he went back to scrubbing the walls. “Alright come on Sebastian, we have some things to talk about.” Greg demanded. “This is fucking bullshit.” Sebastian threw his arms up. His scars that lined up along his arms, all the way to the back of his neck were easily visible. “Come on, you're pushing my patience.” Greg said harshly. *** Kristina was the first to walk inside of the community center, the silence still dreading through her ears. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the inside of Greg’s office. She was impressed at how well he handled himself with such a strong personalities of someone like Sebastians. He still looked the same from the first time she laid eyes on him. Sebastian was now fully attendant to Kristina. His gazed hypnotized her, and for a moment she couldn’t turn away. He was beautiful despite the scars that surrounded his bangs that hanged low from the tips of his forehead. He glance continued, a slight curve shivering up at the corner of his lips. Kris finally managed to quickly looked away, Goosebumps aroused amongst her glazed skin. She paced quickly to the locker room, only to find out everyone had already beat her to it. “Hey loser,” Isis said in a peachy tone, “Didn’t think I forget about your sassy self.” She smiled. “I’m sorry; I got a bit over my head earlier.” Kristina responded with a slight smirk. “Well, we girls have to stay together. You’re forgiven sweetie.” Kristina bit the bottom lips at the word “sweetie”. "Yeah, this isn't high school anymore. Lets leave the pet names out of the way." The two girls coudn't help but giggled. Kristina and Isis talked throughout the time of them getting dressed. Kristina jumped easily into her dark pants, similar to the ones Lara Croft had worn in Tomb Rader. She turned to see Isis already dressed in her peach blouse, accompanied by a blue skirt that just stopped below her knees. The two girls begin to walk until they came upon a wall towering over them. It was Jace, the same dark skinned boy with the spikey hair from earlier. “What was that out there?” He said in a harsh tone pointing towards the entrance of the locker room door. “I’m not quite sure what you’re referencing to.” Kristina nodded her head to the side as she puckered her lips. “You know damn well what I mean. Why’d y’all snitch on Sebastian?” He said crossing his arms.The two girls couldn't help but notice how intimidating he was. Jace was a guy you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alleyway. “You can’t be serious, yeah?” Isis said dropping her mouth. Jace rolled his eyes at the pale red-headed girl. “You know, we’re all going to begin to see each other much more often now. I suggest you keep watch of every word that comes out of your mouth; because one fuck-up will keep you here for a few more months.” Jace said exiting the room. “What’s his problem?” Kristina turned to Isis. “I don’t know, I guess he’s bummed out over your future boyfriend getting in trouble?” Isis said as if the conflict hadn't happened. The word boyfriend made Kristina stomach turned. Not because she had anything against them but the fact a boy as masculine as Sebastian. “Boyfriend?” She said awkwardly. “No silly, I was just kidding.” They both laughed awkwardly as they exited out of the locker room. “You know, bad boy over there is quite the cutie.” The comment by Isis had caught Kristina off-guard. She smiled, unsure of what she’ll say next. “It’s fine, there’s clearly some sexual tension between the both of y’all. I can already see cute little babies!” “Shut up, before I punch you.” Kristina retaliated. The two continued to laugh. *** Jace had just finished putting on a black leather jacket over his long brown sleeve sweater. He lifted his backpack, turned and slung it across his shoulder. He turned to see everyone else getting set to leave. He turned to see Greg waving his hands, signaling for everyone’s attention. The two girls kept on chattering. It was clear Greg was growing impatient; putting two fingers in his mouth he let out a whistle that caught the girl’s attention. “It wasn't beautiful, but good job guys, I want y’all back here same time tomorrow.” After a few mumbles and groans he left through the front doors, towards a white truck. Jace was the first one to leave. He felt the breeze of the air tickle his lungs. He looked around, nothing but water surrounded the perimeters. He walked; tucking his hands in his pockets making sure his face wasn't visible under the jacket that protected him. He unhooked his bike from a stale post; he turned hearing his name. It was Sebastian. “You need a ride?” Sebastian shrugged his shoulders making a face gesture that looked like he had just taken a taste of lemon. “Nah.” Jace gotten on his bike once more, and begin to peddle until the feel begin to feel unnatural. Looking back, it was clear his bike had a flat tire. “On second thought, yeah.” “Well come on then.” Sebastian laughed, pulling his red truck covered in mud next to the curb. “Just toss it in the trunk.” Jace sat in the front seat relieved after putting his black bike in Sebastian’s trunk. He turned to see an older gentleman driving a very elegant red Porsche, Kristina in the passenger seat. He looked around the parking lot, curious if Isis and Luke were still around. They must have left already. Just before turning his head, he sees Ezekiel running out, holding a bag that looked much like a laptop. He completely forgotten about him, he ignored staring at him anymore. After an awkward thirty minutes of small talk, Jace signaled for Sebastian to stop. “You sure you want to be dropped off here?” Sebastian asked seeing Jace hopping out of his truck. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Jace raised a peace sign as he begins to walk backwards. Sebastian returns the hand gesture, and begins to drive once again. It was only a five minute walk from the drop-off point to Jace’s home. He came upon a rugged house, the roof looking nearly caved in. A broken down car that looked as if it was drenched in old oil with a tool kit set alone on its side. Jace stepped to his front door, only to see a pink slip in large bold letters. Eviction Notice Jace stopped in his tracks, crumpling the pink slip of paper in his hands, tossing it towards the trash can as he turned straight around. Jace walked toward a larger grey home with a gated fence around it. He easily jumps over the gate that was surrounding it. He knocked on the door at a quick pace several times. The door made an odd sound as if it were to break, but that wasn't Jace's main concern. An older gentleman opens the door, and half his hair was nearly gone while wrinkles outline his entire face. The man has nothing but a smudged look on his face as he stares at the tall dark skin boy that stares down upon him. “What the hell is this Richard?” Jace said harshly. “I thought we both agreed that in two months I would have the money?” “Yeah, and we did. Your two months are up kid, and I can’t keep giving you time to try to make the money.” Richard responded. “Look, all I need is just another month to come up with the thousand” Jace said, his eyes nearly bloodshot. Richard stared at the desperate pleading boy, releasing a puff of air. “I already have half of it already. You know me and Ma have been struggling.” Richard crosses arms and stares at the boy dead in the eyes. “You got one month, after that you’ll have to pack your b-“ Jace was already off the old man's property by the time Richard gave him the green light. He grinned, as he opened the door to find his Mother sitting alone in her room. “I’m going to get that money mama.” He smiled as he stared at the older lady that had so much familiar features as he did. She couldn't have been more then nearly 60 years old. The bags detailed as a painting, wailed up with tears in her eyes. *** Ezekiel Corbit sits down in a dark room by himself A screen of light blasts upon his face. He clicks around on the mouse, staring at a beautiful girl’s profile page. The name reads Camille, she has brown hair, and it seems like every picture he passes by, her smile grows even larger than before. Ezekiel turns his head as he can’t bear to look at him standing next to her anymore, if he can’t even look at her in person. Truthfully he's amazed she hasn't taken down the photos, maybe he still has a chance? He reaches in his pockets before pulling out his phone; scrolling through his contacts a name reads My Love. ''His palms begin to shake as he calls the number. His heart skips a beat, and the smile he had worn was quickly washed away. “I’m sorry, the number you have tried to call has been disconnected.” A rage filled up inside of him, as he entered the bathroom staring at the bags under his eyes in the mirror. He turned the water on, a cold refreshing feel turned into a warm sensational feeling against his palms. Closing his eyes, he could only remember one memory. The memory of Camille, the girl he used to think was his best friend; he opened his eyes not wanting to think of anything else. He thought back to only a few weeks ago, when he wasn’t alone. He tried to smile, but quickly the thought turned twisted. It was him alone, standing in an orange jumpsuit he never thought he worn. Tears were flowing in his eyes, no one cared about him. His gun he thought, he walked steadily, pacing himself back and forth. He could easily stop this suffering with one ease of the trigger. He stopped himself before anything else could happen. He let out a yell of frustration; grabbing his Dead pool hoodie, he pushed open his apartment door slamming it with ease behind him. *** Kristina pecked her Dad on the cheeks with a kiss and she grabs her purse. She feels her palms already aching from scrubbing the walls. She smiled, relieved while exiting the car. She rushes inside of the giant mansion; ignoring her Mother’s greeting as she climbed up the stairs. She didn't have time, she needed to see if a very special e-mail arrived. Kristina rushed straight towards her laptop that sat down on her black steel desk. A screen blasted white upon her face as she began to search through the e-mails until finally she came upon one that read ''Congratulations… She clicked. Congratulations, after countless and numerous titles scrambled across a variety of publishers, we’ve chosen your book A Reason to Die as our next blockbuster publisher for MarkEssie’s Books. Excitement filled her gut, until she read MarkEssie’s Books. She never did tell her Father about her book title, she turned to see her Father at her door way. “Congrats sweetie, we’ve already set up a party date for your book.” Her Father said with a big grin on his face. “How’d you know that was my book?” She furrowed her eyebrows at the man. He stepped into her room. “I might have gotten an excerpt or two from your Mother… But aren’t you happy?” He sat down on his Daughter’s bed. “Dad, I didn’t want my book to be published by you. Now people are just going to think that the only reason I gotten my book published was because of the fact my Dad is the super duper famous novel writer Mark Essie.” She said, her voice monotone. “Hunny, life can be confusing sometimes. There will always be people that aren’t on your side whether you like it or not. I suggest you to take this opportunity, and take it because for one thing, that book is excellent, and teens like yourself and many older adults including me and your Mother will love it.” Kristina smiled, but deep down it still didn’t sound right. Kristina opened her mouth, but Mark beat her to it noticing he was looking at his watch he then turned and looked at her. “Oops, sorry hunny, I’ve gotten a meeting I have to go to. Don’t be up to late.” He kissed on her forehead, and the half-ass moment with his daughter was immediately gone. *** Luke was driving in his red Ford mustang. The same one, that UCLA had gotten for him illegally prior to his injury. He stopped at a red-light, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. PARTY AT MUNICH PLACE. A smile was creeping upon his face. This was what he needed, there would be girls, drinks, and as much fun as he wanted. He parked his car about a block around from the actual party. It only took him about a thirty second walk to actually enter the home of the party. Inside the house, the music was loud, forcing its way into his head. He turned before a girl softly rubbed the bottom of his chin, forcing him to let out a peachy grin. "Hey sexy" She said. He quickly returned the gesture before continuing on. “Aye, what up Luke!” Luke turns starring at the familiar face. Alaska Munich, star receiver of UCLA, blonde hair that arose from the tips of his baseball cap; boy did Luke admire him, both as a friend, and a player. He had the face that any girl would kill for, his skin letting out a peachy glow. He grinned at the boy before a quick hug and a pat on the back. “What’s up Laski?” Luke responded. “Grabbing a beer; I think it’ll be easier if I were to just show you.” Laski responded. Taking a swig of beer, Luke admired every girl that crossed his path, and so did they. “So, the boys are really hoping that arm of yours will be ready by the time football season starts.” Laski said. “Shit, I hope so to man. I’m not going to lie though; my arm has been feeling amazing!” “Yeah, that’s what I like to here! Besides what the hell was up with that whole scandal of you apparently stealing crab legs?” The only thing that Luke was hoping wouldn’t happen, happened. “About that,” He begins, feeling redness in his cheeks. “I actually-“ “Look, its fine man! My freshman year, I totally did something similar. Ended up stealing a copy of Call of Duty!” The two boys laughed. “Coach was completely pissed, but I guess I wasn’t an all-American QB, so you got it easy.” Luke opened his mouth, but reconsidered it considering how loud the music was. There was plenty of yelling, but it was clear when something was going down, the screams begin to light up with chants and applause. Everyone turned their head, seeing an angry Ezekiel as he laid a punch into the face of a kid not much older than him. Luke quickly rushes by instinct, gathering around the crowd as the two begin to take pot shots at each other. The other boy quickly gains the advantage laying a right fist into Zeke’s rib cage causing him to lean forward in pain, finally he sealed the deal closing it out with a knee to Zeke's pale face. Luke quickly rushes towards Zeke's side, it was clear Zeke wasn't done. The boy could take a beating, he stands up nearly knocking Luke towards the ground. Zeke lands a clear punch on the other boy. Before Zeke can cause any more trouble, he feels his arms get swayed back. It's Luke, and cradles the boy hard in his arms. "Stop!" Luke yelled. Soon, a few more people including Alaska joins in to help. The crowd soon dispersed leaving only a few people still interested in the fight. It was about time for Luke and Ezekiel to leave. It didn't help much either that Zeke walked all the way here, now it was just the two boys alone in the Mustang. “What the hell was that back there? Don’t you know that if Greg were to find out you’ll be as screwed as ever?” He said loudly in a cold voice. No reply. Luke caught his tone, no body enjoyed talking to a angry person.“Seriously, what was back there?” A brief pause. “What does it matter to you? No body wasn't all too interested in what I was doing earlier.” He said smirking before looking out the window. “Look, I’m sorry; it shouldn't have been any of my reason to know…" Luke starts the engine, and turns on the seat heaters. "What type of music you like?" Maybe that would clear the silence. (Make Luke not feel much like a dick.) Ezekiel doesn't respond. The car engine begins to come to life, and the seat heaters fee great for the both of them. Luke begins drive. “So where do you stay at Eze- Zeke?” “Cambridge Drive 6.” Ezekiel says, “Shouldn’t be too far away from here.” Luke followed his instructions, before turning on the music to a song he was very much familiar with. “You like Kid Ink much?” Moments of silence followed after Luke eventually decided to give up. He'll just enjoy Show Me by himself then. “Calvin Gilford.” Ezekiel finally said. “Wait, what?” Luke responds. “That’s the boy I gotten in a fight with. He used to be my best friend, but some things popped up.” Luke barely has any idea of how he should reply. Sincere, cool, maybe indifferent? ''From the corner of his eyeballs he can see a truck, and Zeke notices it too. It looks familiar, maybe it's from the party? ''Who knows. “Damn, shit happens though dude.” Was all Luke could manage to get out. For the next few beats it was all uncomfortable for Luke. He was now constantly thinking of things he could have said instead. So Stupid. But in truths, for Zeke it wasn’t. For once in a while he actually had a chance to tell someone about what he thought, and he sure as well wasn’t going to take this opportunity away. Zeke speaks up. “You’re not going to tell anyone about this… Are you?” “Nah, you’re cool with me. But next time don’t expect me to be there to save your ass.” Luke smiles towards the boy before coming to a stop in front of Zeke’s home. Zeke didn’t bother to show any emotion as he quickly rushed out the car, feeling relieved and embarrassed at the same time. He hears the car engine ramp up, ready to drive away. He turns his head, seeing a glaring light lingering around the corner of his street. It's that truck again, he noticed it every few blocks. The face in the car looked familiar, but he quickly moved his way towards his house deciding not to investigate anymore, besides the windows were to tinted. *** Out Boys glares on the radio Sebastian sits at the corner of the road in his Ford Truck seeing both Luke and Zeke chat things out. He pulls a cigarette from his pocket before lighting it up. He turns towards the back seat, noticing a gas canister. The same one he used to burn down his Father’s house a few months prior before being sent to rehab. He giggled at the thought, then begins to laugh at the thought of Luke and Zeke being friends. He had their asses and they hadn't even known it. At least Zeke's, Luke was alright but Zeke was the real weirdo. He's heard stories about him, stories that you would only hear in a book. He tosses his cigarette outside the window and begins to drive away. "See you later, Cambridge Drive." He said pulling his phone out, and watching Zeke swing at the boy. ' And Cut.' Casting * Adelaide Kane as Kristina Essie * Nathan Stewart-Jarrett as Jace Malfoy * Jack O'Conell as Sebastian Fair * Holland Roden as Isis Mose * Ki Hong Lee as Lucien Rabi * Nat Wolff as Ezekiel Corbit * Ansel Elgort as Alaska Munich * Joel McHale as Greg Dooly * Nolan Sotillo as Calvin Gilford * Burt Young as Old Man Richards Category:MisfitsCategory:Misfits EpisodesCategory:Issues